The Baes on Campus
by sweetlystar3
Summary: Randy and Howard are selected to give two new female students a tour around the school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fanja's/Season 3 rooters due to the recent failure of Years Of The Queen, I've come with an improving fan fiction to satisfy both the reasonable fans and the Season 3 rooters. Most readers might be wondering ;How did Babi know Randy is The Ninja? How did The Ninja duo come to be? And how is Kittie and Babi enrolled in Norrisville High? Well all will be answered in this story, enjoy!**

 **Running Gag: Characters having incorrect name tags.**

 _On a Monday Morning in Norrisville, a McFist branded Limousine drives through town. Inside we see Hannibal McFist with his so called sidekick Viceroy. Also Hannibal's lovely daughter Kittie and her best friend Babi Driscoll were in the limo with them. Hannibal happily asked the two girls if their ready for their first day of school, even though it's just the start of the second semester._

"Are you two ready for your first day?"

Kittie stayed quiet but Babi spoke for the both of them. "Of course we're ready for today, but I think Kittie is a little scared since this is her first time going to school (In America). "Ah yes her mother told me she attended a charm school in Sweden, but as her best friend Babylon you must stay by her side to make her feel comfortable".I do that everyday Mr. M Babi said. "That a girl now your gettin' it.

Viceroy informs Hannibal about The Ninja, and how the girls must be cautious about him. Are you girls highly aware that there's a Ninja in town, and he tends to protect the school you attending? Hannibal asked. The two girls exchange a "oh darn" look and answered a nervous yes. "Well in case he gives you trouble you can always call me or Uncle Viceroy to take care of him" Hannibal said. Kittie begins to shiver once the limo reaches the school parking lot. Hannibal was felt concerned about his daughter's shivering, and so he told her. "It's ok Button Nose, I'll make sure that darn Ninja won't lay a hand on your pretty platinum blonde vanilla scented hair ok. Kittie stopped shivering and hugged her dad good bye. Then she got out of the car and the two girls head to the front door. "See that Viceroy, as a parent to two children I must be an wise and protective father figure". The Viceroy replied, "Well you got the father figure part right".

As the limo leaves the girls gaze upon the school lobby. "Here we are Kittie, the big and beautiful Norrisville High" Babi said. Then suddenly class all tremendous music plays as the girls witness the school's interior, but the music just came from Kittie's tape recorder which happens to have in her hand. "Alright says here on the brochure I found we must go to The Head Principal's Office" Babi said. Sadly Kittie was still nervous about the ninja thing her father informed so Babi told her. Oh it's ok Kittie your dad doesn't realize the good in The Ninja and besides you met him a week ago and you had no problem with him provided that your a n... well. You know who you are.

The two girls made their way to Principal Slimovitz office. Slimovitz was delighted to see two new students enrolling. "Welcome to Norrisville High ladies, it's quite rare to see new students enrolling here, even though we never get any" Slimovitz said. "See Kittie, we already have a nice High School Principal I haven't set on fire yet" Babi said. Principal Slimovitz was going through his desk drawer and got out to cards. "I took the liberty to make name tags in case you run into the other students" Slimovitz said. Babi replies "Principal Slimovitz those name tags say Barbaque Cold and Dodgeball Fisk!" Principal Slimovitz took a look and says. "Oh, so it is. Anyway I also took the liberty on putting every student's name in this old fashioned 20's hat, just pull a name and I'll tell you the next thing. So both girls pulled a name out of the hat and read what they had. "Mine's say Howard Weinerman? and yours say Randy Cunningham" Babi said. "Oh golly! It seems you got my most troublesome students, it's ok draw again" Slimovitz said. The girls exchange a "let's try it" look and Babi said to him. "Oh It's ok Principal Slimovitz, since their a problem to you we can handle the animals." Principal Slimovitz was surprised by their open minded attitude and went along with it. So he turned on the intercom and said. "Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman report to my office immediately". Howard commented "OH CMON! it's first period and were already in trouble!" Randy replied. "How is whenever Principal Slimovitz calls us down to his office, you automatically assume we're in trouble?" "I dunno I'm kinda used to being in his office anyway let's get a jump on it" Howard replied.

So the two boys walk theirselves to the principal's office. Once they got there Principal Slimovitz was already waiting at the door. As a defense maneuver, Howard says " Ok whatever we did P-Slimz, RANDY DID IT!" Slimovitz replies "Oh no the both of you are not in trouble, it's more of a special job." Howard replied "A job? Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly I said RANDY DID IT! To suppress his slight anger, Randy asks what's the job was. "What is the job Principal Slimovitz ?". Slimovitz replied "Out of all the students in this entire school, you boys are selected to give two new students a tour around school campus." Howard replied "Two new students? Are their parents NUTS?! Slimovitz replied to him saying "Unfortunately yes, but unlike most of our students, these like to take risks." Then Randy says "Risks huh? Let's see them". Principal Slimovitz opens the door and reveals to the boys the two female students. The boys but mostly Howard were surprised at their appearance and we're somehow excited for the tour their about to give them.

 ** _To be continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of our origin-esque tale. We left off where the two boys witness the girls presence..**

"Well well, look what we got here, a new fresh face and my so called play cousin, how's a goin' Doll? Howard said. Kittie simply waved hello Randy couldn't say a word. All the memories he had of Kittie magically returned to him, even though he just met her last week. "This red hot colored student is Babylon Driscoll, daughter of the school's science teachers here, and this little belle is the well known daughter of Hannibal McFist, Dollianne McFist." Principal Slimovitz said. "I never knew Mr & Mrs Driscoll had a kid." Randy commented "There's a lot of things we don't know about The Driscoll Family Cunningham." Howard said. The four students walked outside the halls and the boys introduced themselves. "So Babi and Dollianne, allow me to introduce ourselves, I'm Randy Cunningham, and it also says here on this name tag". "Randy that tag says Ranch Connecticut". Babi says. It was Howard's turn "My name is Howard Weinerman, which is also on my name tag". "That says Howdy Weinershnitzel". Babi commented "OH CMON! I charged this guy twenty bucks for this!" Howard said. "Anyway let's get this tour on the road." Randy said. Randy looked at Kittie and smiled at her. Scared, Kittie hid behind Babi. "You should pay no mind to Dollianne Randy, she's very shy towards new people." Babi said. Then Howard muttered to Randy "She didn't have that problem with The Ninja."

The four students were walking all over school campus from the school track, the band room, the lobby and the boys locker room. The tour was coming to and ending point. Howard wanted to ditch and show Babi the most spectacular place in all of Norrisville...Greg's Game Hole. As the two left, Randy asked Kittie what does she want to do. She was up for whatever, so she drags him to Lake LaRusso. He assumes she wants to be near the sea, sand and sun. So he introduces her to said lake. "This is Lake LaRusso Dollianne which says so on this name tag I'm holding. Unfortunately, the name tag says Lake LeRussia. Kittie took off her yellow boots and started playing in the lake with her finger. "Oh, so you happen to be into sea life and stuff." Randy said. Suddenly heart shaped bubbles ascended from the lake. Randy was shocked that he is seeing actual heart shaped bubbles from the lake. All it gets is a giant shark like monster who has the need for moisturizer. Randy tried to do the same with his finger, but he got regular bubbles. Then he lightly grabbed Kittie's finger to try again. The heart bubbles appeared again, then he tried his finger and hers at least four times and both reactions remain different.

Randy wanted to ask how she is able to do that, but another one of Viceroy's robots came from nowhere. The robot happens to be a mix of a panther and a wildebeest. Randy told Kittie to hide behind the big rock that happens to be behind them for some reason. Randy ran towards the trees to suit up. Then The Ninja smoke bombed in and ninja kicked the robot's head. Kittie was watching the two fight in shock. She sat on the sand and laid her back on the rock. She looked at her heart locket, and it was glowing. Then suddenly she sees Ninja on the sand four feet from her. He looks like he was hurt and she covered her mouth. The robot was roaring with victory then suddenly a random ninja ninja ring flew towards the robots chest causing it to explode. Ninja was shocked that the robot was defeated, and he sees a ninja ring in front of him. He picked it up and sees that the ring wasn't his. It was just like his ninja ring but instead it had a Cyan colored symbol instead of his regular red. He wondered who threw that ninja ring and kept it in his his pocket. He walked towards the big rock and bended down to pick Kittie's boots. Kittie climbed to the top of the rock to take a good look at the ninja. Once he got up, both of their noses touched.

"(Cough) These must be yours princess?" Kittie lightly grabbed the boots from him and put them on. "So...I heard from the grapevine that your a new student at Norrisville High?" Ninja asked .Kittie shook her head yes and got off the rock. "You don't speak much do you?" Kittie pulled a worried face, meaning she didn't want to answer. Understanding her "privacy" Ninja dodged the question and kindly got her backpack. Judging by the look on her face she must be worried about Randy's whereabouts. So Ninja gladly took Kittie all around the town. Later in the game whole Howard was happly playing video games while Babi plays the most difficult game in the Hole. Howard went over to see how Babi was doing and he sees that Babi high score is INFINITE which is physically impossible to have in real life. Howard was amazed on how a girl could have an infinite high score. So he asked "How were able to do that?" So

Babi replied to him, "Well actually I don't know what's wrong with all of you but, this game is actually easy, any easier it could come with its own cheat code." Hearing Babi's gaming jargon, Howard does the most kindest thing he has ever done...buy a girl lunch.

The two sat down in The Food Hole to decide what to eat. Howard asked her "So what do you have in mind Babi?" She replied to him "I'll try the Muy Caliente Wing Bowl. Everyone else including Greg himself gasped by Babi's order. "THATS THE MOST SPICIEST THING ON THE MENU, one bite of that and your lungs will explode!" Howard said. Babi felt surprised by everybody's reaction. She smiled to Howard and explained "Oh Howard the wings won't affect me I'll be fine". The Howard said "Principal Slimovitz trusted me to give you a tour and guard your well being, or maybe that was just all in my head, REGARDLESS what makes you think you can survive this?" So Babi said "I happen to be born with a spice taste disability, meaning I'm immune to any hot spice related content. I call it a non spice factor." Amazed and interested, Howard said "That...is...so...BRUCECITY USA! Tell me more Bruce stuff about you!"

 ** _To be continued_**


	3. Chapter 3

**While Howard and Babi start to bond, Ninja attempts to do the same with Dollianne...**

Ninja and Dollianne were happily walking through a forest, he wanted to start a conversation with her even though she won't talk to him. Ninja asks "So what happened to you, when we first met you were all over me, and a week later your shy and quiet." To dodge the question further, Kittie jumped high onto a tree branch then another and another. Ninja was somewhat intrigued by the girl's stamina, and wanted to follow her. The two ended up on a large tree sitting on its leaves. "You're quite the flipper, It's kinda like your a ninja like me." Ninja says. Kittie started to blush and headed down to the ground. Later, Ninja was pretty much practicing his ninja skills while Dollianne was making a flower crown. The Nomicon started to buzz, Ninja took a good look at Kittie, and shloomped in. Randy fell into a dojo and sees a beautiful sketched female Ninja and the male sketched ninja fighting a dragon. Words circled around Randy saying "A new breed of ninja beckons in the light." So Randy asks "Ok one, there's only one breed of ninja and two what light? And three what does beckon mean? And so the two ninja drawings pushed Randy out of the book and so The Ninja wakes up.

He sees that Dollianne was gone. He tried to call out her name but no answer. Ninja runs all over the woods to look for her. He then got out his phone to call his best friend for help. Howard picked up the call and asked "So how's your reunion with McDolly Fist? Ninja answered in a panic tone "Not so good I LOST MCFIST DAUGHTER!. Howard quickly replied "YOU WHAT!? WHAT THE JUICE DID YOU DO?! So Ninja replied "I didn't do anything, I did was to a quick shloomp into The Nomicon and next thing I know she vanished." Howard replied "Well you need to go find her, Babi and I are heading to The Lazerena, TOODLES!" While Ninja was still looking for Dollianne, she was on a red leaf tree on the phone with Babi. Babi said to Kittie "Did you tell him yet?" Kittie tried to answer but Babi cut her saying "It's ok, you just need to find the right time to tell him, in the meantime you should go find him. Howard told me Ninja is looking all over for you." Suddenly, Ninja finally spotted her and ran towards the tree she was sitting in. With a suprised look, Kittie quickly hanged up her cell phone and watch Ninja approach her. "Where the juice have you been, you gave me quite a scare". Ninja says. Kittie jumped off the tree and Ninja catches her. The two shared a slight smile while soft music plays in the background. "Where is soft music coming from?" Ninja asked

It was around 6:00 pm and it was getting dark. In the McFist mansion, Hannibal was wondering why Dollianne or Babi never returned home from school. "VICEROY! Any sign of Dollianne or Babylon?" Hannibal asked. "No luck sir, I've sent Robo Apes to check every teenager hang out in town and there nowhere to be seen. Viceroy said. "For retrospect, I should've sent one of your robots to look after the girls. Then Marci came in the room. "Oh Hannie is our little girl ok?, I've haven't seen her since this morning?" She said. Then to keep her hopes up, he said to her "It's ok Angel Nose, we'll find our little Dollianne IF IT KILLS US, or mostly Viceroy."

It was getting dark in the woods. Ninja needed to take Kittie home. Suddenly Kittie disappeared again, but this time he found her near a pond. The moon was reflecting over said pond. Kittie was dipping her finger again, and Ninja was just staring at her. He was just a tad creeped out on how she seems to enjoy playing with ponds. Suddenly Glow-In-The-Dark heart bubbles ascended from the pond but they were multicolored. Ninja was enchanted by the the glowing heart bubbles floating around him. The remaining bubbles all formed The Norisu Nine symbol with a heart around it. Ninja was looking at the artwork, thinking it happens to be a sign or a hint that The Nomicon was saying to him. Kittie noticed the look on his face, assuming he "knows" something's up. She let out a gasp and all the bubbles popped, leaving the two in internal darkness.

Luckily, Ninja made a fire and some logs for them to sit on. Kittie was nervously feeling her platinum blonde hair. Ninja sat close to her and asked some questions. "Dollianne, how were you able to make heart bubbles, last time I checked bubbles were circles. Kittie was too nervous to answer. Ninja noticed another thing, he glanced at her charm bracelet and it has a Norisu Nine symbol on it. So he said to her "That's a Bruce looking bracelet you have, especially the charm that looks like a ninja symbol". Kittie stood up and backed away from him. Luckily her phone rang to break the conversation. It was a text from her dad saying ** _"Hey Button Nose, don't worry me and Uncle Viceroy are out looking for you, and if The Ninja is with you CALL ME!_**. Ninja also saw the text and was annoyed on how Hannibal wrecks everything. While Ninja goes on an on about him, Kittie sent Babi a text to come and interfere.

At Howard's house, Howard was making a sandwich while Babi was watching tv. She received the text, and was concerned on how Kittie was trying to avoid The Ninja. "Howard we have to find Kittie, she's with The Ninja"! She said. Howard replied "What why, she's with The Ninja, she's in good hands." "True but he tends to (whispers) get all up in her business ". After hearing that reason, Howard carried her and kicked the front door down saying "SHOW ME THE PRINCESS BABI!" The two head off the the woods to "rescue" Kittie from further compromise.

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, Where we left off Babi and Howard were on their way to see Kittie. Ninja was eager to know more about the shy girl, but poor Kittie want to prevent him from knowing. As for McFist and Viceroy, they are still on the search for the two girls. So let's see how this chapter goes.**

Ninja and Kittie were walking threw the woods. Ninja told Kittie all the crazy adventures he had in the past. Which made her laugh, he enjoyed seeing the girl happy instead of being scared. Then the two hear the sound of Hannibal's voice. He, Viceroy and many Robo Apes were searching for the girls. Kittie sees Ninja rolling his eyes and scoffed at Hannibal. Kittie assumes he has a dislike towards her dad. Ninja saw the look on her face and explained his dislike towards Hannibal. As Hannibal and his gang went away, Kittie sat on a rock and looked up in the stars. Ninja sat up with her and asked "Hey Doll, I've been thinking, I have a feeling you're keeping something from me." Kittie started to act nervous and secretive. Then he says "Or maybe I'm just a little paranoid, your just I've just met last week what else could you be hiding, I mean it's not like your some magic enchantress or something am I right?". Ninja and Dollianne shared laughter and looked into each other's eyes. Dollianne smiled at him but suddenly her left eye covered by her hair started to glow. A cyan colored heart started to glow through the hair and Dolliane swiftly covered it. "What was that?" Ninja asked.

Kittie quickly got off the rock and hears Babi and Howard's voice. "Kittie!, thank cheese your alright." Babi said. Howard walks towards Ninja saying "Hey Ninja, won't believe the day I've had, I never knew Mrs. Driscoll's kid was quite the wild one." Babi then sees The Ninja saying "Kittie? Were you with The Ninja the entire day? Where's Randy? (whispers) and did you tell him the thing?". "AH HA, I knew there was a thing, in fact I know exactly what you are Dollianne" Ninja said. Kittie pulled a nervous look, then Babi and Howard...was sniffing his palm. "Dollianne McFist IS A WITCH, who works with ninjas" He says. "Wait what?" Howard said. Ninja explained "Don't you get it Howard? The heart bubbles, the ninja symbol, the glowing eye IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!". Babi started to laugh a little and says to Ninja "That is a pretty good guess Ninja, I Dollianne is not a-". Ninja cuts her off and says "Of course she is Babi, Dollianne is a young witch in training to work with me, I've always wanted to meet witch who in this case is very shy towards me." Howard started to get annoyed and said to Ninja " Ninja I'm with Babi on this one, even I don't think Kittie is a witch or whatever." Ninja ignored and talked to Dollianne and Babi.

"Now since we're going to be working together, I think it's fair to know who I really am." Babi and Kittie shared a weird look, acting as if The Ninja was crazy enough to reveal his identity. Howard told Ninja "Have you lost your mind, revealing your identity to those girls." Then Ninja says "Relax Howard, Dollianne is a witch and as her ninja partner, she must know who I am. Ninja faced the two girls and grabbed his mask saying "Behold Babi and Dollianne, The Norrisville Ninja is none other than (takes off mask) Randy Cunningham!"

The girls were so shocked by Randy, they both fainted and fell on the cold ground. "Ho boy, not good"! Randy says. Then Howard replies "See, told you not to tell them".

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	5. Chapter 5

**About thirty minutes later we see the two girls awaken in the school lobby after hours. They were confused to see that they ended up in the school after hours. Scared and unsafe, Babi says to Kittie...**

"Ok I may be crazy, insane, and a little tense, but this school is not worth the learning!" As the two girls got up, they ran towards the main entrance but suddenly they were caught by the boys. "Ladies, ladies what's the rush, we just got to know each other." Howard says. As Kittie hid behind Babi once more, and so Babi says to the boys. "Randy and Howard is it? I'm sorry but Dollianne and I aren't interested in enrolling here provided that we both woke up from a weird dream.

" And so Randy asked "A dream? What dream?" And so Babi replied "Oh it's just that you were The Norrisville Ninja and you accused Dollianne for being a witch or something but that that's ridiculous right Dollianne." As the girls started the laughing, the boys just stood there with awkward faces. They waited until the girls stopped laughing realizing that what they saw was real. "Look girls, I was just suprised and excited that Dollianne is a witch and she gets to work with The Ninja, so I'm sorry I got to rush into things.". Then suddenly, throughout this entire story, the princess speaks.

"No, It should be me who's sorry Randy." As the three teens were shocked, Howard responded "WOAH! SHE SPEAKS! And so Kittie explains "Yes Howard I do speak, I was just too scared to say anything. Just as scared as telling you this, I'm not a witch but good guess though." Confused and suprised, Randy asked "Then if your not an 800 yr old witch who works with ninjas, what are you?" And so Kittie explained "I'm a ninja, just like you. The locket I'm wearing is a Ninjette locket, I was chosen to be The Ninjette of Norrisville fighting by your side, and we spent the day together and you didn't know it." As Randy and Howard were shocked to learn the truth, Randy stepped up to Dollianne and says "Well...welcome to the team your highness, c'mon I'll take you two home."

Ninja happily walked Dollianne home. Her mother and stepbrother were waiting by the front door. Marci embraced Kittie because she returned home safely. "Oh Dollianne thank goodness your home". Ninja was happy to see the mother-daughter-stepbrother moment, until Hannibal and Viceroy came in. "NINJA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY HOUSE GROUND, especially with my daughter. Ninja was about to explain but Kittie defended him saying to Hannibal. "Don't be mad at the ninja daddy, he brought me home safe and sound". Both Hannibal and Viceroy sported a confused look on their faces, Hannibal asked "Wait Hold up, did you say The Ninja...right behind you...my arch enemy brought you home." Dollianne shook her head 'yes' and Marci happily thanked The Ninja. "Thank you Ninja, and as for you Hanny lets get to bed." Then Hannibal responded "Yes Angel Cakes". As everybody went inside the mansion, Ninja said to Kittie "Hey, thanks for the defense, as a ninja I normally defend people, but I never expected a girl...sorry a Ninjette defending me." Kittie then said to ninja "Well since we're gonna be partners we need to have each other's backs. I really had good time with you tonight." Then Ninja says "Same here, Good Night Your Majesty." Then Ninja smoke bombed away.

We now see Kittie in her night gown brushing her hair. Kittie's cat Schotti jumped onto her lap and starts patting on Kittie's right arm. "What is it Schotti?" Kittie asked. She then sees numbers on her arm meaning...Randy's phone number. It was nothing serious, he just wanted to keep in touch with her provided we wanted to get back at her for putting her phone number on his scarf. Kittie laughed a bit and says "Looks like we're gonna get along great".

 **The End**


End file.
